


David 8 Collection

by insecurelove



Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecurelove/pseuds/insecurelove
Relationships: David 8/Original Character(s), David 8/Reader, David 8/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	David 8 Collection

One: You wake up earlier than you're meant to. And David seems increasingly reluctant to put you back in cryo. 

dubcon/forceful, (synthetic) creampie, body worship, bondage/restraints, oral (female receiving), praise, fingering, light choking, pet names 

Two: You've been having trouble sleeping. David has the cure.

Gentle/romantic, (synthetic) creampie, fingering, oral (female receiving)


End file.
